Family Dynamics: Rinucest Universe Izzanami colab
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: This is a companion oneshot set in the 'Rinucest' Sess/Rin/Inu OT3 universe, which is my colab universe with Inucest writer Izzanami. This is YAOI between brothers, and also implied but not explicit loli.


　　　　　Title: Family Dynamics  
Author: Plumespixie  
Rated:MA  
Word Count: 751 - WAAAAYYY OVER, I KNOW, I'm sorry... spank me, I've been naughty... (lol, that WAS the prompt.)  
Summary: Inuyasha throws a fit after misinterpreting Sesshomaru's behavior towards Kouga.  
A/N: This is set in the same Universe as mine and Izzy's colab fic. Rin is marked as a mate, and the alpha female, but HAS NOT been fully claimed yet. Inuyasha is marked and HAS BEEN claimed, Rin can feel BOTH of their emotions through her mark, and she has a room off of Sess's as does Inuyasha... they all share the same master chamber, with seperate sleeping quarters. Rin obviuosly KNOWS that the men in her life are involved in a sexual relationship, and she loves them BOTH dearly... and they both love her as well. Which is why she gets upset when they are fighting.

Inuyasha tore through the palace, knocking down everything in his path. Damn his brother! Damn that ookami-prince and damn this shiro all to hell!

"Bastard!" he growled out.

"Inuyasha, cease your childish temper tantrum immediately."

"Fuck you!"

His mate was behind him in a flash putting him in a full nelson and dragging him off to their chambers.

"Let me go!"

Sesshomaru dragged his mate backwards into their chambers, easily holding him despite his struggles.

A tousle headed 11 year old girl peaked out from her room, which was off of her mate's chambers, when she saw her alpha and her mate's beta male burst in, apparently fighting.

"Koisensei-sama?"

"Rin, leave… go to your play room."

She exited, going to the other set of rooms which were set up for her after she had been scared out of her wits, thinking her beloved Sesshomaru-sama was hurting her equally beloved Inuyasha-sama when they had mated while in heat. She retreated to her other set of rooms whenever her Sesshomaru-koisensei-sama wanted to have 'special time' with Inuyasha-sama alone, usually only when they were in heat and their intimate moments were rough enough to scare her, or wake her from sleep. Sesshomaru-sama was never so rough with her, and it scared her to see him like that. She wondered why she had to leave now, when it was not spring time, but she didn't dare to ask.

She ran down the hall, and when she got to her rooms she sat against the wall, pulled her legs to her chest and put her head down on her folded arms. Within minutes her maid was there, attempting to comfort her.

"What's wrong? Why is Inuyasha-sama yelling at Sesshomaru-sama?" The girl's mark on her neck was burning, and she could feel both of their emotions, and with her own human emotions, it was very upsetting for her. The usually comforting and reassuring men in her life were fighting with each other…

"Inuyasha-sama was very naughty Rin, and Sesshomaru-sama must assert his dominance. I am sure everything will be fine." The old female panda youkai reasurred the young alpha female of the pack, who was most upset at her mate's and her beta male's behavior. While she was marked as the alpha female of the pack, she was still young and easily upset when pack dynamics escaped her human understanding.

Back in his chambers, Sesshomaru needed a way to calm his beta male, and quickly, he could sense his other mate's distress, and it was distracting to him.

"You are upsetting Rin, calm yourself."

Instantly Inuyasha calmed, not wishing to upset his alpha female, who was also very dear to him. He loved that little girl.

"It was not what you think. This-Sesshomaru was removing Kouga's armor for the sole purpose of sending it to be upgraded, as a diplomatic gesture."

He released his otouto, with an exasperated sigh.

"Why is it the younger of my mates requires no discipline, and it is always YOU, little brother, who requires my firm hand?"

"I like when you're 'firm' with me…" Inuyasha breathed out.

Sesshomaru smirked as he began to remove his otouto's clothing and his own.

"Come to your hands and knees."

Inuyasha shivered, knowing what was to come.

Sesshomaru rubbed his dripping hot cock on his brother's opening, thrusting inside sharply, growling his dominance.

"Do you submit to your alpha?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened at being so full and stretched, mounted by his alpha, forced to submit. He whined submissively.

"Hhhhhaaaiiii…"

Sesshomaru growled again posseively, pulling back, and thrusting forward sharply.

"Good."

With that he began to rutt into Inuyasha with reckless abandon, using his cock to assert his position of power. He would not grip Inuyasha's member, this was not about pleasure, but discipline.

His foreskin slipped, so tightly pinched by the tight puckered opening of his younger brother.

His climax came quickly, with a howl, and he bent forward, sinking his fangs into his mate and beta's shoulder, claiming him again, and reassuring him that he belonged to his aniki.

Inuyasha felt comforted by the pain in his shoulder, feeling the love of his mate through his mark, worthy of the time and effort it took for his brother to discipline him, and remind him of his place. He felt almost stupid for being jealous.

Inuyasha gave a howl.

Down the hall, Rin relaxed noticeable, and suddenly smiled. Her nurse gave her a questioning look.

Rin rubbed the mark on her shoulder,

"Everything's much better now!"


End file.
